An employee of a particular company often has information that they provide, information that they access, and information regarding the employee all kept by the company in the course of business. For example, the company may provide a web page that the public or other employees of the company may access to learn more information about another employee. The company may also provide a company page or site that all employees may access to receive updates and other company generated notices. Another site may be provided by the company for the storage and retrieval of documents created by an employee or other company groups. The number of sites that an employee must access for all the necessary information that they need in work day may increase greatly. Groups to which the employee belongs may create their own pages with information directed to that group. The employee may also need to access information from outside sources, such as stock tracking sites or other information. The information accessed by employees within a company setting can therefore be vast, with some information directed to a particular employee and other information directed to the company or public at large.